


Lost Souls Forever

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [20]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, eteri's pov, just a dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: (Veeery) Loosely inspired to: L.S.F - Kasabian
Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558414
Kudos: 2





	Lost Souls Forever

**Author's Note:**

> (Veeery) Loosely inspired to: L.S.F - Kasabian

They all come to me, asking, expecting. They seek me out, they hem me in.  
"You know, she's age eligible for the next Olympics" They say.  
They throw them at me, they tell me they're made to be champions.  
They beg me to make them great.  
And I do.  
I do because that's all they ask.   
Because I know how to fulfill their dreams.

I take their children in, I rise them like they where mine.  
I give them all the tools, sharpen their minds.  
I guide them to the top. It's what they want, it's what they dream of.

And when they fall over the precipice everyone points their finger a me. Surprised.  
They all fake innocence: oh no, how could they know, they didn't know.  
They all knew. They had it coming. They didn't care.

They asked for it, I'm just a Kharon, navigating on golden waters.  
And once the journey is done, the burnt ground reached, oh how they want me to take them back!  
But it ain't within my powers.  
And they all knew.


End file.
